pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-5823617-20140726193659
Hey Kevin :D Genau, das ist das wichtigste! Haha, ja stimmt bei so viel Auswahl kann man sich gar nicht richtig entscheiden! Haha, genau! Wird schon so klappen ;D Haha, das kommt wohl daher, dass ich immer Spoilere... Ich bin auch ziemlich ungeschickt xD Bei mir klappt sowas auch immer nie :D Siehst du, du bist schlecht in Ironie und ich bin schlecht beim Witze machen xD Ich war nicht wirklich wütend auf dich, ich wollte nur, dass du denkst, dass ich wütend auf dich war und das war nur Spaß! Ich bin echt miserabel was Witze machen angeht! :'D Du brauchst dich nicht so oft bei mir zu Endschuldigen, ist doch gut so! Und es macht mich ja auch irgendwie glücklich, du sollst es nur nicht immer so übertreiben ;P Haha, Danke ;) Siehst du, jeder Mensch ist verrückt! Das ist etwas ganz natürliches, was von der Welt erschaffen wurde und nicht immer etwas negatives :D Ja, da hast du Recht. Aber am Ende folgt auf Zerstörung immer wieder Schöpfung und auf Schöpfung immer wieder Zerstörung, auch wenn es manchmal aufgehalten wird. Auf die Frage, warum es solche Menschen gibt, mit Krankheiten oder Kummer, kann ich nicht wirklich antworten. Ich kann aber darauf antworten, wie so etwas in der griechischen Mythologie zustande kommen konnte. Nämlich weißt du, Zeus, der Göttervater sinnt auf Rache aus, nachdem das Feuer von Prometheus "gestohlen" wird. Daraufhin lässt er aus Lehm die junge Pandora erschaffen. Die Götter beschenken Pandora mit Schönheit, Talent usw. danach wird sie mit einer Büchse auf die Erde geschickt. Diese Büchse war ein "Geschenk" Zeus, welche zum einen alles Übel der Welt, wie auch Hoffnung beinhaltet. Auf der Welt angekommen öffnete sie die Büchse einmal und alles Übel der Welt trat aus. Die Menschen wurden von Krankheiten geplagt und fingen sich an zu bekämpfen. Die Welt wurde immer trostloser, bis Pandora die Büchse ein zweites Mal öffnet und die Hoffnung der Büchse entweichen konnte. So gab es zwar Krankheiten in der Welt, als Strafe für die Menschen, die nicht nach dem Wille der Götter gehandelt haben, sondern auch die Hoffnung, die die Menschen am Leben hält. Die Geschichte um Pandora ist eindeutig meine Lieblingsgeschichte der griechischen Mythologie und ich dachte mir sie passt an dieser Stelle ;D Haha, jeder hat das Mal, also mach dir keine Sorgen! Achso, das war deine Frage. Ich denke Mal nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist, da ich bezweifle, dass meine Eltern mir das erlauben würden... Es tut mir leid... Frage 1: Da haben wir ja einen ziemlich ähnlichen Geschmack xD Die Welt von SAO sieht wirklich toll aus, ich kann es voll verstehen, dass man da leben möchte xD Frage 2: Ist ja nicht so schlimm! Ich glaub, wenn ich nicht gerade so überzeugt von Risa wäre, würde mir da auch nichts einfallen :D Frage 3: Aha, verstehe, mit den drei hübschen Mädchen würdest du dich also gern Mal treffen ;P Haha, nein, ich kann es schon verstehen. Mir fällt ein von meinem Geschlecht würde ich mich wohl auch Mal gerne mit Riza, Alice oder Kido treffen. Das würde mich Mal interessieren was die so zu reden haben. Welche 5 Personen aus 5 verschiedenen Animes oder Mangas würdest du gerne Mal zusammensetzten, damit sie sich besser kennenlernen? Meine Antwort: Nur Jungs: Oz (PH), Yoshino (Blast of Tempest), Ed (FMA), Eren (Attack on Titan) und Kano (Mekakucity Actors) würde ich gerne Mal zusammensetzten. Das würde ein wundervolles Chaos ergeben! Ich glaube Oz und Yoshino würden sich prima verstehen und ich würde die beiden unglaublich gerne Mal miteinander reden hören. Ed und Eren habe ich aus dem Grund ausgewählt, weil ich mir gut vorstellen kann, dass die beiden sehr interessante Gespräche haben würden (Eren würde Ed wohl die ganze Zeit Shorty oder sowas nennen, da Ed in an Levi erinnert und Ed würde ausrasten, wenn er hören würde, dass Erens Gliedmaßen einfach so wieder nachgewachsen sind. Außerdem könnten die beiden sich auf Deutsch unterhalten :D). Und Kano ist dabei, weil man immer einen "Klassenclown" braucht, der das Team zusammenhalten muss! Und mit Kanos Hilfe würden die vier schon Gesprächsthemen zusammen finden :D Bei Mädchen: Alice (PH), Tohka (Date A Live), Riza (FMA), Mikasa (Attack on Titan) und Hiyori (Noragami) würde ich gerne Mal zusammensetzten. Eigentlich hätte ich noch gerne Winry mit im Team, da dann die Diskussionsrunde von Riza, Mikasa und Hiyori Komplet wäre xD Die würden sich nämlich nur über das eine Thema unterhalten: Dass sich dieser eine Mann in ihrem Leben ständig in Gefahr bringt und wahrscheinlich schon Tod wäre, wenn sie als Frauen nicht an der Seite dieses Mannes wären... Es wäre perfekt sie dabei anzuhören, wie sie darüber Jammern, dass Roy, Eren, Yato (und Ed), sich ständig nur in Gefahr bringen und sie diejenigen sind, die das alles ausbaden müssen. Und Alice und Tohka würden daneben sitzen auf Durchzug stellen und einfach nur das eine tun: ESSEN! Und sich manchmal mit unterhalten, darüber, dass sie die Jungs immer in Gefahr bringen müssen. Jetzt kommen wir Mal zu Jungs und Mädchen!: Da würde ich sagen, aufjedenfall: Mahiro (Blast of Temperst), Nezumi (No. 6), Levi (Attack on Titan), Takane (Mekakucity Actors) und Sharon (PH). Okay, das war verdammt schwierig, nur ich habe versucht Jungen und Mädchen herauszusuchen, die sich auch mit einander Unterhalten würden und da ist so ne schräge Gruppe heraus gekommen! Mahiro, Nezumi und Levi wäre so das perfekte "Badass-Trio" und es wäre echt perfekt die zu dritt zu sehen. Dann dazu aber noch Mädchen dazu auszusuchen war schwer. Irgendwann bin ich dann auf Takane gekommen, da sie die drei Jungs Mal ne Scheibe von ihr Abschneiden können, was das schießen angeht ;D Die wären richtig beeindruckt von ihr. Außerdem habe ich mir gedacht, dass dazu dann noch Sharon passt, denn die würde Takane in ein verdammt süßes Kleid stecken und sogar Levi um den Finger wickeln :D Im Endeffekt würde dann auch nicht zu viel rumgeflirte von Seiten Marios kommen, da er gleich bemerkt, dass sowas bei Sharon nicht wirkt, sie sowieso zu Ladylike ist und Takane nicht ganz so Marios Geschmack ist xD Bei Nezumi und Levi muss man sich bei dem Thema sowieso keine Sorgen machen, obwohl Nezumi wahrscheinlich nach kurzer Zeit ziemlich angenervt von Sharon sein wird, aber Levi und Takane würden ihn vom gehen abhalten :D So jetzt bist du aber an der Reihe! Du musst auch nicht all drei Sachen machen, sondern nur eine, wenn du möchtest! LG Sina